emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3984 (24th February 2005)
Plot Ashley and Laurel get on with their lives after agreeing to wait for the Bishop’s approval before getting married. Ashley tells Zoe that he knows he’s done the right thing, but he feels ‘strangely deflated’. Laurel meanwhile is getting support from Emily, but negatives from Nicola, as expected. Later the downcast two bump into each other and Ashley checks that Laurel is still fine with their decision. Charity heads over to see Debbie again, but the pregnant teenager still wants nothing to do with her mother. Lisa tells Charity that she's not surprised for Charity doesn’t even know where she's going to after Emmerdale. Charity heads over to Zoe's to tell her that she's leaving. At first she thinks that Charity is just there to ask for money, but Zoe realises that she just wants to clear the air before she leaves for good. Meanwhile, Lisa is chatting to Debbie about how hard she's being on Charity. She tries to get Debbie to open up and talk to her about her feelings, until Zak waltzes in and is as annoying as ever. Debbie leaves, much to Lisa's frustration. Charity has come to the conclusion that the only way she can make Debbie believe her is if she shows her a clip of the video tape of her and Jimmy. Chas is shocked and tells her that Debbie won’t be interested in what's said on the tape, only at what her mother's been getting up to. But Charity tells her it's a risk she's got to take and eventually gets Debbie to agree to see her later that day. Before she shows the video to her, though, she warns her that she had to do what she did so that she, Debbie and Noah could all be a family again. She gets up to leave but Charity pulls her down and makes her listen as she realises that her mum was indeed set up by Cain and Sadie. Debbie is disgusted and tries to leave, but Charity again repeats that she did it for her and Noah and begs her to move away with her. Cast Regular cast *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Noah Tate - Sam Duffy (uncredited) *Ethan Blake - Liam O'Brien *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Shelly Williams - Carolyn Pickles *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley Guest cast None Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms, yard *Mill Brook Cottage - Living room *Post Office/Café Hope - Café, shop floor, shop exterior *Church Lane *Main Street *Home Farm - Living room, kitchen, dining room *St. Mary's Church *The Woolpack - Bar *Unknown road *The Grange B&B - Charity's room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,500,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2005 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes